She Keeps Me Warm
by idontcarewhatyousay
Summary: Kara saves Lena from falling off her balcony. She never would've guessed what the rest of the night would bring.
1. I'm Falling

"Lena? Lena?!"

Kara could hear a struggle on the other end of the line. Before she could even think about what she was doing, her shirt was flying off and out the window she leapt. She had been practicing flying as fast as she could to both L-Corp and Lena's apartment from all over National City ever since the ordeal with Metallo. With Lena in actual danger, Kara beat her personal record.

As L-Corp came into view, Kara could see Lena falling from the balcony outside her office. With a final burst of speed, she caught the younger woman before she could even fall a hundred feet.

"I've got you," she whispered to the brunette in her arms before flying up to taunt the attackers. "Dropped something?"

The two men standing on the balcony looked terrified to see Supergirl, giving Kara the strength to muster a sly smile and hide the fear that was beginning to recede in her chest from the thought of Lena getting seriously hurt or worse.

A blast of freeze breath and the attackers were out cold. Kara gently touched down on the balcony and made to set down Lena. She pulled her closer when she felt the woman's arms tighten around her neck.

"Don't," the brunette whispered in a voice so frail Kara doubted she would've heard without her super hearing. "Don't put me down yet."

Kara could hear Lena's heart racing and she couldn't blame her. A fall from that height would scare anyone that can't fly. Looking down at the scared woman curled against her chest, she had to fight the urge to plant a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "What would you like me to do?"

"Grab my purse and take me home. I think I'm done here for the day."

It was Kara's turn for her heart to race at the thought of carrying Lena into the apartment like a bride.

* * *

 _This is why I don't like flying. The fear of falling._ Lena Luthor knew she was going to die. Then suddenly, she wasn't. She was wrapped in a pair of strong, warm arms. Closing her eyes, she leaned into her savior. _Lavender and vanilla. Kara Danvers._

"I've got you," Supergirl whispered, which set Lena's heart to fluttering. She was still basking in the joy of being held so close by Kara when she felt the older woman move to set her down.

"Don't. Don't put me down yet." For the first time in as long as she could remember, Lena felt safe. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

"What would you like me to do?"

Lena blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "Grab my purse and take me home. I think I'm done here for the day."

 _I could grow to love flying if I always got to do it in her arms._

When Kara set her down gently on the balcony, Lena let her arms linger around the the other woman's neck. She didn't want her to leave just yet. "Can you stay? At least for a little while. I don't know if there's more guys out there waiting for me to be alone so they can attack."

A look flashed across the blonde's face that Lena couldn't quite read. "Of course I'll stay. As long as you need."

It took all of her self-control to keep the excitement from bubbling over. She fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the balcony door, leading the superhero into the penthouse apartment.

Lena could see Kara taking in the immaculate apartment and couldn't quite decide what she should do next. _Should I offer her a glass of water? Food? She looks nervous._

"I'm going to go change. Make yourself at home," Lena stammered, a little embarrassed to break her normally collected demeanor. She turned on her heel and hurried to her bedroom, hoping the other girl didn't see the deep blush spreading across her features.

 _I'm a Luthor. She's a Super. There's no way that she likes me back._

She took her time changing into her pajamas, cursing herself that this was the one part of her wardrobe that lacked sex appeal. Baggy sweatpants and a tank top don't scream "DATE ME." After quickly brushing her teeth and combing out her hair, Lena returned to the living room to find Kara poised on the edge of the sofa as if she was afraid to touch anything.

When Lena entered, Kara leapt to her feet, pushing the couch back a good three feet and nearly grazing her head against the ceiling in the process. Lena couldn't hide her chuckle.

"Everything okay there, Supergirl?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Let me just put this back where it belongs," Kara muttered, carefully lifting the couch and placing it where it had started. "You just… I've never seen you look so casual. You look younger." It was Kara's turn to blush, a pink hue playing at her cheeks and ears.

The nerves that were clear on the alien's face somehow helped to soothe Lena's tumultuous stomach. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water? Food? I think I have leftover potstickers in the fridge."

"Potstickers! I mean, uh, yes potstickers would be great. I need the energy to stand guard tonight."

 _I knew she wouldn't say no to potstickers. They're her favorite._ Lena busied herself pulling the food out of the fridge to reheat. "I also have ice cream in the freezer if this isn't enough. I can't have my hero losing strength on me in the middle of the night." _Why did I just say that out loud?!_ "Feel free to help yourself."

"Thank you, Lena. Do you mind?" Kara said, gesturing at the plate of food she was about to place in the microwave.

"Oh, yes, of course." Lena handed her the plate and watched her zap it with her heat vision for a few seconds. Much more convenient than a microwave. The older woman started wolfing down her food, then slowed down with a sheepish grin when she noticed Lena was watching her closely.

"I'm sorry. I was, uh, actually just sitting down to have coffee with Kara when you called."

 _Of course you were because it's totally normal to meet up with someone for coffee at this time of night._ "Wasn't that a lucky coincidence for me? I'm sorry to have pulled you away from your friend."

"It's really no problem. I'm fairly certain she's glad you're safe now."

A smile curled the edge of Lena's lips. "I'm going to go lie down now. When you've eaten your fill… Do you think you could join me in my room? There's a rather large window in there and I don't want anyone breaking in."

The women were too busy trying to hide their face from the other to notice that they were both suddenly bright red. "Oh. Yes. Of course. I'll clean my mess and be in there in a moment."

Lena returned to her bedroom, dumbfounded as to how she talked Kara into staying the night with her.

* * *

 _Coffee? At this time of night? I should've said dinner. That would've at least explained why I was so hungry. She's going to start thinking I'm dating Kara with how often I just so happen to be with her when she needs help. Or she might figure me out entirely. I'm such a bad liar. Does she already know I'm lying? I don't want her to be mad at me for lying…_

Kara's mind was moving as fast as she was while she finished her food and cleaned up her mess. She took a deep breath and readied herself to watch over Lena as she slept.

"Lena? Are you still awake?" Kara could see the younger woman shift to face her. Her night vision was better than a human's, so all of the features on the beautiful brunette's face were clear as day.

"Of course I am. I'm exhausted, but I don't think I'm going to be falling asleep any time soon."

Kara hesitated in the doorway, unsure of herself. "Is there anything I can do to help you fall asleep?"

"Being here is enough. You make me feel safer than I've ever felt before."

 _Thank Rao she doesn't have superhuman night vision. I'm probably as red as my cape._ "I'm glad you feel safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Kara instinctively took a step towards the woman lying before her on the bed and barely managed to stop herself from taking the pale hand resting on top of the comforter.

Lena turned her face away to stare into the darkness on the other side of the room. "Supergirl?"

"Yes?" Kara gently replied, feeling the weight behind the single word that escaped the younger woman's lips and wanting desperately for her to continue.

"I have something I need to tell you. I've needed to tell you for awhile. I guess the fact that it's dark in here and I can't actually see you helps, but… I know who you are."

Kara's mouth went dry and it took a second for her to find her voice. "What do you mean, Lena?"

Lena's face turned back towards her, eyes resting on what Kara assumed to be her black shape in the darkness. "I know you're Kara Danvers."

Her world was spinning. Lena knew? She's an alien. A Super. Lena is a Luthor. _My cousin was the undoing of her brother. She must hate me. She's going to tell me to leave._ "How long have you known?"

"I'm not slow, Kara. The glasses aren't much of a disguise. Busses don't fly. And you've been using the same lavender and vanilla shampoo as long as I've known you. It didn't take me very long to figure it out."

Kara all but whimpered her next question. "Do you want me to leave?"

Lena quickly sat up and turned on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. "What kind of a question is that? Why would I want you to leave?"

"My cousin… Your brother… I thought you might hate me."

"Kara Danvers… I just told you I've basically known from day one. You have VIP access to my office. I asked you to come home with me and stand guard after you saved my life. Again. There's no way I could hate you. I couldn't even come close."

Kara let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Lena really was something else. Despite what she had been through as a child, she saw the good in everyone before the bad. Much like Kara herself did.

"I'm glad you know," Kara finally managed to articulate. "I didn't exactly want to keep it from you, but because of our families history together I was afraid. Also, I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want you to become a target because of me."

Lena chuckled. "I'm already a target because of my last name. A few more marksmen won't feel any different to me. Your secret is safe with me, Supergirl. I won't tell a soul that I know who you really are."

Kara smiled and moved to back away from the bed, making Lena's smile falter. "Wait. Why don't you come sit on the edge of the bed? I'm not done yet…"

Kara's heart was beating so hard against her eardrums that she couldn't hear Lena's going crazy in her chest. Her mouth was a desert as she perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lena to continue.

* * *

"Wait." Lena could feel her courage faltering, but she didn't want to back out now. She was on a roll and had something else to get off of her chest. "Why don't you come sit on the edge of the bed? I'm not done yet…"

Kara sat on the very edge of her bed, poised as if to flee at any second. A moment passed that felt like an eternity. "Yes, Lena?"

"I, well… Two things. The first one I'm not so nervous about," Lena started, feeling as though she was starting to ramble. As she steadied herself, she idly reached out and laid her hand on top of the older woman's. "I already know you don't care because you're accepting of your sister, but… I like women."

Kara gasped but didn't pull away. That was a good sign. "You said there were two things. What's the second?" Lena was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the wish behind the question.

"The thing is, Kara, you're a really good friend. You're the first and only friend I've had since I took over L-Corp. And, well, what I'm trying to say…." Lena felt herself fumbling for words. _Spit it out! You've already come this far. Things already won't be the same between you if she doesn't feel the same._

Lena didn't notice the blonde woman staring at her as she struggled to form words. While she was mentally scolding herself, she felt Kara's hand move and was afraid she had scared her off. That was until she noticed Kara had moved to lace her fingers with Lena's own. The brunette stared at their entwined hands for a moment before looking up into the eyes of the woman she was growing to love. She was nervously chewing on her bottom lip, a look of hope and relief flooding her soft features.

"If you're trying to say what I think you're trying to say… I like you, too, Lena Luthor. I think I have for a while now. I was too afraid to do anything about it. One, because of my secret identity. And two, because I didn't think you felt the same way."

Lena didn't even try to hide the smile that was threatening to light up her face. Beaming, she laughed and said, "Kara, why else would someone serve potstickers at a gala? Or send you an office full of flowers?"

Kara looked back at her with awe, chewing on her lip again. "Has anyone told you just how beautiful your laugh is? I could listen to it for a thousand years and never grow tired." With that, Kara reached out with her free hand and gently cupped Lena's cheek, stroking her thumb along her cheekbone. Lena could feel herself leaning in as if by instinct. Before she knew it, her lips were pressed against the soft ones of Kara Danvers. In a moment, all thoughts of an attack were erased from her mind. _This is what home feels like._

Lena only pulled away because she needed air. In the wake of the moment, she had forgotten to breathe. Sitting there, eyes closed, forehead pressed against the woman of her dreams, Lena took a second to relish in the moment. "Kara?"

"Yes, Lena?"

Lena was feeling suddenly brave, so she surged forward. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Her question was met with another kiss, just as passionate as the first.

"I take that as a yes." Kara giggled, making Lena pull away and look at her. "Since I know who you are and I guess we're dating now, you don't have to stay in your suit to protect me. I know it's kind of fast, but you're welcome to borrow a change of clothes and stay here in my bed. Any intruder would wake you up and I think the safety of your arms is my best bet for getting some sleep tonight… Unless that makes you uncomfortable."

Kara just smiled and stood, flashing to the closet and back faster than Lena could blink. She was in one of Lena's old shirts and a pair of faded sweatpants. "I never thought in a million years that Lena Luthor would be asking me to stay the night. In her bed, no less."

"I never thought that Kara Danvers would be standing in my bedroom wearing my clothes, willing to hold me while I sleep. Life is full of surprises. This one is my favorite by far."

Kara climbed into the bed, reaching across Lena to turn off the light. She pulled the younger woman into her side, arranging them so Lena's head was resting on her chest right next to her heart. "Good night, Lena. My girlfriend," she said, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

"Good night, Kara. My girlfriend," Lena replied, smiling to herself when she heard the older woman's heart skip a beat. She was still smiling as she fell asleep moments later, the warmth of Kara's arms chasing away all of her worries just like she had dreamed they would.

 **Okay guys. I never thought this story would take off like it has in less than 4 hours. By request, this will no longer be a one-shot. You'll have a sequel coming after I finish another fic I'm working on.**


	2. I Could Stop the World for You

When Kara awoke, it took her a minute to take in her surroundings and remember where she was. _Rao. It really happened. I stayed the night in Lena's bed!_ Using her x-ray vision, Kara located Lena in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. With a burst of speed, she was by her girlfriend's side.

"Good morning sleepyhead," the brunette said, a smile making her eyes twinkle when she looked in the direction of her older girlfriend.

Kara walked up to Lena and hugged her from behind, smiling as the other woman leaned into her embrace. "I don't think I've woken up to breakfast since I lived with my foster parents. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"I need to eat, too. Besides, I like cooking breakfast on the weekends. It's the only time I get a chance to have something homemade. I've just made about ten times as much of everything to keep up with your appetite," she finished with a sly smile before spinning around to kiss the Super. "Now let's eat so I can get back to work on that research for you that was interrupted last night."

In a flash, Kara had the table set for the 2 women and was standing there, chair pulled out for Lena. "Such a gentleman, Ms. Danvers."

"Zor-El," Kara blurted, eliciting a confused look from the brunette. "Danvers is the last name of my foster parents. My birth name is Kara Zor-El. That's something you should know about me."

"Well, Kara Zor-El. Help me eat all this food before it gets cold and then I'll finish looking through the L-Corp records to see if I can find that trail of breadcrumbs for you." Lena flashed a bright smile at her girlfriend before digging into a pile of eggs.

* * *

Kara left the apartment intermittently throughout the day to take care of Supergirl business. It was starting to get dark when she landed on the balcony after stopping a bank robbery.

"I was just about to call you. I think I found something. I know where Cadmus is." Lena had barely finished her sentence when she found herself in Supergirl's arms.

"Let's go to the DEO then. You can tell them everything and learn more about how I do what I do. If you don't mind me carrying you, that is," Kara finished with a sheepish grin, not wanting to assume her new girlfriend cared to fly with her.

Lena responded by wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "It's my favorite way to fly."

Kara reached up to her ear, switching on her coms. "J'onn. Lena and I are on our way. We have a lead on Cadmus."

When they landed in DEO headquarters, Kara wasted no time switching into Supergirl mode. "Lena did some digging into the L-Corp financial records and we think she found where Cadmus is. They're at…"

Before Kara could finish, alarms were sounding. "What is it?"

Winn was the first to answer. "Detecting spacecraft launch on a hyperbolic trajectory. Cadmus." Supergirl was already taking off when his phone started to ring. "Alex, can I call you back? We've got an undetected launch."

"It's me. I'm the launch. Not a drill. Once this ship reaches atmo, it's going to jump to lightspeed."

"I'm here. I can slow it down," Kara said across the coms.

"Winn, what's happening?" Alex asked over the phone, panic evident in her voice. "The screens are lighting up red."

"They've just registered Supergirl as a threat and they're trying to target lock. Supergirl, keep moving."

Both over the phone and Supergirl's communicators, everyone in the DEO could hear the firing of lasers. "Supergirl, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm…" The lasers fired again, leaving silence on the superhero's end.

Lena, who had remained largely unnoticed until then, lunged forward with a scream. "KARA!"

J'onn caught her and held her, choosing to ignore the fact that Lena had used Supergirl's real name. "It's okay. She just lost her coms."

Lena remained in J'onn's arms, unable to focus on what was going on around her for fear that one of the sobs rising in her chest would burst free, unleashing a dam of feelings. She had just found out the woman she had feelings for felt the same, and now she was at risk of losing her. Lena had no clue how long she had been clinging to J'onn's chest when everyone around her burst into applause. Lifting her head, she saw a bedraggled Alex half carrying an exhausted Supergirl into their midst.

A sob ripped it's way from her chest and out of her throat as she ran to the taller woman and held her. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was certain you were going to wind up dead or on the other side of the universe."

Supergirl loosely threw her arms around Lena's waist, only staying upright by sheer force of will and the embrace of her girlfriend. "I couldn't let that happen. Not when I have you and my sister to fight for," she mumbled into the brunettes neck.

They remained in each other's arms for a moment, the passion in their embrace clear to everyone. A small smile was playing at the edge of Alex's lips, a sparkling knowing in her eyes. "J'onn?" Alex whispered, not wanting to interrupt the two. "I suspect you've already read her mind?"

The man chuckled. "When your sister was hit by the lasers and we lost contact, Lena called out her name. Not Supergirl. Of course I read her mind. She never once stopped thinking about Kara and how strongly she feels for her."

Alex could no longer hide her smile. "Let's give the love birds a moment before we take Supergirl to the sun lamp and make Lena sign a nondisclosure agreement. And threaten her to within an inch of her life if she hurts my little sister."

* * *

A few hours later, Kara and Lena were once again in the CEO's apartment, changed back in their pajamas and cuddling on the couch. Lena had just finished putting away the remnants of the large meal she cooked and Kara was choosing a movie to watch.

"Your sister seemed to take the news of our relationship really well. Especially since I still appear to be just a Luthor in the eyes of everyone except you. She did threaten to come after me if I hurt you while making me sign a bunch of paperwork saying I wasn't going to out you or any of the secrets of the DEO." Lena couldn't help but smile as the blonde turned slightly red.

"Oh, well, uh… She actually has really good reason to trust you. You read about J'onn being an alien in the paperwork, right?"

"Of course I did," the younger woman replied, her eyebrow threatening to disappear into her hairline. "What does that have anything to do with Alex trusting me?"

"You see, um, one of the powers he has is reading minds… When you yelled out 'Kara' and not 'Supergirl' he was curious and wanted to make sure you could be trusted…"

It was Lena's turn to sputter and blush, remembering what was going through her head in those terrifying moments. "Did he tell you what I was thinking?"

Kara was up in a flash and wrapped her arms around the timid woman in front of her. "Just that you really care about me and that I would be incredibly stupid to let you get away," she replied, blue eyes sparkling with the affection she felt for Lena. "You weren't the only one that got a shovel talk. Alex told me it was about time I found someone who felt just as strongly for me as I do for them. And that if I did something to screw it up she would kick my ass."

When she pulled back, tears were pooling in the green eyes in front of her. Gently grasping the sides of her face, Kara wiped away the tears and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead. "They're both right. I would never be able to forgive myself if I was dumb enough to do something that drove you away. I'm lucky to have you, Lena. We prove to each other that you aren't defined by your family. I trust you even without the ability to read your mind."

Lena stretched up onto her toes to kiss the taller woman, pulling Kara in closer to deepen the contact. Before she realized what was happening, Kara had floated them over to the couch and settled in, laying Lena on top of her as she hit play on the movie. "An alien creature crash landing on a new planet and finding a family that takes him in and accepts him for all he is. Danvers, you're such a teddy bear," the brunette teased, reveling in the fact that her girlfriend was looking a little pink.

"Hey after the evening I just had, I deserve to relax with my girlfriend and watch an adorable children's movie. The plot line just so happens to make it one of my favorites," Kara finished with a fake pout, eliciting a giggle from Lena.

The couple lay there in silence for awhile, Kara engrossed in the movie and Lena in her own thoughts. She was interrupted when the older woman shifted their positions so they were laying side-by-side, looking into each other's eyes. It took a few seconds for Kara to make eye contact as she figured out how to put what she wanted to say.

"Lena, I almost gave up today. I thought I was going to fail and that spaceship was going to take me, Alex, and all of those aliens to the other side of the universe. But then I thought of you. I couldn't leave you behind. I've never felt stronger than I did in that moment. Everyone else I've ever dated has tried to make me less to make themselves feel like more. All you've ever done is encourage me." Tears were starting to glisten in her eyes, making them look even more blue than Lena thought was possible. Kara stopped for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts and steady her breathing.

"You're the personification of a yellow sun. When I spend time with you, I always leave feeling stronger than I came. You don't drain me like Mon-El did. The thought of never seeing you again coupled with the need to protect my sister gave me the strength to stop a spaceship. Stop me if I'm moving too fast, but I realized today that you're absolutely special. I never know what's going to happen from day to day and I don't want to leave anything unsaid between us. You're too important." Both women were crying freely now, Lena too afraid to say anything and interrupt the speech Kara seemed so desperate to deliver.

"I've had feelings for you that were stronger than friendship for awhile now. Out there tonight, something inside of me snapped into place. I know we only just started dating last night. Hell, we haven't even been on a real date yet. But I don't think I can wait and risk not getting to tell you that I love you, Lena Luthor. I'm madly in love with you. And I will do anything in my power to prove that to you every day. I'll do anything to keep you safe. You're my home."

Lena now had her face buried in Kara's chest, sobs racking her entire body until the couch was shuddering. The blonde just pulled her closer, whispering soothing words to her as she ran her fingers through the younger woman's long locks. "You don't have to say it back any time soon. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere."

When Lena got her breathing under control, she pulled back so green eyes could meet blue. "For once I'm not crying because I'm sad or scared. I'm crying because I'm happy. Relieved, even. I never once thought there was a remote chance that this could happen. I love you, too, Kara Zor-El Danvers." She pulled the superhero in for what she wanted to be a passionate kiss that was made wet by the tears still flowing freely down their cheeks, making both women break out in grins to end the endeavor. It was there on the couch that they fell asleep in each other's arms, the movie on the television long forgotten.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, guys! Let me know if there's more you want to see!


End file.
